Talk:The Terrifying Transforming Majin/@comment-28010522-20170102102618
Happy New Year 2017 to Everybody!!! Yatta Yo! '''And, best of efforts, guys! This share is mainly thanks to Kaesho & CrimsonKai for giving the hint on Support Items. This is a share on an alternative strategy. 21 medals x 2 = 42 medals for 2 CW Majin Buu (Piccolo Absorbed) INT and Tactics Evolved Majin Buu (Gotenks) STR. Working on my 3rd set of 21 medals in a couple of hours time. '''How-to Strategy vs 1st Round's Buu INT, it is recommended to have Whis AGL + Ultimate Gohan AGL on 1st and 2nd slots to STUN. Else, have Ultimate Gohan AGL and Sound Judgment Gohan (GT) AGL or Whis AGL. SJ Gohan (GT) needs to launch SA to Greatly Lowers DEF. Ultimate Gohan and Gohan (GT) pair is not recommended for every round. Rotate Gohan (GT) once Whis AGL and Ultimate Gohan AGL can pair up in the same round, for most of the time. To be rotated : Vegito TEQ, Paikuhan AGL, Gohan (GT). d''' To be paired : '''i) Super Vegito AGL + Super Gogeta STR; ii) Ultimate Gohan AGL + Whis AGL; iii) Ultimate Gohan AGL + Vegito TEQ (for the link skills; and, have these 2 paired just before the 3rd Buu INT changes to the 4th Buu PHY, as Buu INT will likely heal). Slots' ordering considerations : When pair i) pops up, match Super Vegito in the slot where there is more than 1 opponent (aka, can attack you more than 1x). When pair ii) pops up, switch slot ordering of Ultimate Gohan and Whis as needed, that is, until just before the 3rd Majin Buu INT is about to switch to the 4th Buu (Super) PHY, as the INT will more often than not, heal up. Therefore, having Vegito TEQ and Ultimate Gohan AGL for the link skill PBbG (thanks to CrimsonKai for the acronym!) will significantly reduce the Buu INT's healing to +12000. You want Ultimate Gohan AGL + Whis AGL in the same team as often as you can because both can Stun for 2 rounds, and you want to increase the Stun Chance in your favor. Plus, Whis can fully heal HP 1x. Items usage considerations a) vs 1st Buu INT, 1st round, if not Stunned, use Whis/Icarus/Yemma, or Usher. Rotate Gohan (GT), Paikuhan, Vegito TEQ. Rotate Super Gogeta so it can be paired with Super Vegito. b) vs 1st Buu INT, 2nd round, if Stunned, just SA-whack-whack-whack. If not Stunned, use Whis/Icarus/Yemma. Then SA-whack-whack-whack. Rotate Gohan (GT), Paikuhan, Vegito TEQ. Rotate Super Gogeta so it can be paired with Super Vegito. c) Repeat a) Stun, SA whack-whack-whack. Rotate Gohan (GT), Paikuhan, Vegito TEQ. d) vs 2nd Buu STR, just SA-whack-whack-whack. Rotate Gohan (GT), Paikuhan, Vegito TEQ. e) vs 3rd Buu INT, repeat a), b), c). Pair-up Vegito TEQ with Ultimate Gohan just before 3rd Buu INT changes to 4th Buu PHY. Rotate the others. f) vs 4th Buu PHY, SA-whack-whack with Super Vegito and Super Gogeta. Support Items left after end of battle = 0-1-2 + 0 DS for continue. Note: Might not require Tree of Might and Usher (Pick up as many Ki boosts on the way to the boss as you can! These 2 support items can be replaced with other support items). Does not require ALL Tur cards. Does not require ALL AGL TUR cards. Need to bring 1 Senzu/Dende. The rotating cards mentioned above can be replaced with other cards that YOU owned in your deck. It is recommended to have at least 2 cards with PBbG Link Skill in your team, plus a 3rd Friend's card with PBbG Link Skill (as a backup).